


1791年一个普通的夜晚

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 配对：alpha！萨列里/omega！莫扎特，斜线有意义警告：NC-17，暗巷





	1791年一个普通的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：alpha！萨列里/omega！莫扎特，斜线有意义  
> 警告：NC-17，暗巷

1791年4月17日，月色黯淡的一个夜晚，宫廷乐正萨列里结束了逾越节音乐会的指挥*，回绝了管家乘马车返回的提议，独自踏着夜色走回府邸。

途经一处暗巷，萨列里听到里面传来窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，甜美的味道钻进他的鼻腔，一只熟悉的手伸过来，将他拉近了昏暗的窄巷里。大师不菲的外套率先接触到砖墙，紧接着遭殃的是他的嘴唇。

是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。

萨列里看不到他的脸，但对方的气味和那毛茸茸的头发已将他暴露无遗了。他抚摸着莫扎特的后颈加深了这个吻，呼吸间都是他的味道。隐约听到了小混蛋愉快的笑声，让他想起了自己以这位天才新作的大交响曲作为开场的事，萨列里恼怒地折磨起莫扎特的唇，在对方一阵嘟嘟囔囔中将手伸进了衬衣下摆，摸到有点咯手的背骨。

巷子里氤氲起雾气。

他囫囵揉了两把腰间的皮肤，就向下伸进莫扎特的裤中，越过臀肉直至那个湿润温暖的地方，指尖在穴口浅浅地戳刺。甜蜜的小混蛋挂在他的大师身上，下巴搁在肩膀，迷糊地在耳边喊他的名字。他踮起脚，一条腿不安分地在萨列里腿上磨蹭着。

头顶的月光勉强照出人的轮廓，入眼是一片蒙蒙的金。萨列里的手指在莫扎特身体里抽动，黏稠的声音被隔绝在巷子里。

这是不对的。萨列里沉浸在交缠的气味当中，混沌地想。微弱的辩驳死在了莫扎特柔软的呜咽里。他们的脑子已经在情欲之下成了浆糊，远处偶尔经过的马车也不能让他们清醒。

太舒服了。莫扎特亲吻着他的大师，躁动的金发在对方脖颈间散落，他的嘴唇与萨列里的皮肤无法分离，那个精致的领花尝起来也格外碍事。他的唾液和汗水玷污了大师的华服。那又有什么关系呢？莫扎特幸存的理智想，是大师的手不好。指挥家灵活的手指在他高热的身体里伸展，揉着敏感的内壁，将他的脑子一并带走了。

莫扎特全心全意地挂在萨列里身上，情欲使他燥热，使他更加湿润。他嘀咕着一些听不清的话，在一阵眩晕中被抵在墙上，轻微的撞击让他微微睁开眼，试图辨认大师的面孔。只能隐约看到饱含热切爱意的双眼，但那眉头仍然紧蹙，呼吸在口唇间显得痛苦。

就算如此，萨列里仍然紧贴着莫扎特，不留空隙。二人的性器隔着层层叠叠的衣料摩擦，莫扎特搭在他小臂的腿使开拓变得困难。但这也不重要了，他的穴道已然湿润，过多的液体浸了满手，炽热的呼吸包围了他们。萨列里抽出活动的手，带着指尖的体液抚摸莫扎特喘息的唇，信息素的味道一下子浓郁起来。莫扎特无意识地伸出舌头舔弄那截拇指，随后大师的手离开了，滑腻地揉上他颈后的腺体。腰瞬间酸软下来，他搂着大师的脖子喘息着邀吻。

萨列里的性器在湿润的股间来回滑动，终于在模糊的祈求中闯入那个收缩的穴。他听见莫扎特用低哑的喉音叫他的名字，呼出的热气冲在脖颈，颈侧的皮肤随即被一口咬住。

这不对。他缓慢地抽动，揽着莫扎特的后腰为他支撑。他用力顶弄摩擦那些敏感的地方，柔软的内壁痉挛着挽留，更多液体涌出来，弄脏二人的衣裤。这不重要。

莫扎特是如此用力地咬着那块皮肤，甜美的信息素掩盖了血腥，掩盖了其他一切。他无力地溢出呜咽，手胡乱抓挠大师后背的衣服。还不够。身体的高热和酥麻感远远不够，他哭着祈求更多。

萨列里能想象他的神情，这给了他极大的慰藉。他握住莫扎特的腰抽出湿淋淋的性器，在对方的哼唧和颤抖中将人翻过去压回墙上，再一次深深地刺了进去。莫扎特为此发出了短促的惊叫。太深了，顶到了身体中那个隐蔽的腔口，性器的头部就抵在那个位置开始研磨。他受不了，然而他抓不住大师了，只能撑在冰冷的墙上，呻吟声淹没在急促的喘息里，在间隙念大师的名字。意大利语？德语？管他呢。莫扎特想，管他呢。他深深地扣着砖墙的缝隙，眼泪就这么流了下来。

管他呢。

萨列里按住了天才那双挣扎的手，他的结开始胀大，耳边只剩下莫扎特柔软的喘息声。他用鼻子蹭开茸茸的发尾，胡子率先接触到滚烫的皮肤。他忍不住用唇碾压亲吻那个地方，在模糊的咕噜声中一口咬下。

那时候他在想什么呢？只剩下信息素的交融和终于释放的舒爽。莫扎特觉得自己应该没有特别大声地叫出来，但是被撑开填满的感觉实在是太好了。属于两个人的味道就这么交缠在了一起，如此美好的感受，就算因此打扰了谁的休息，也不能怪他。

等萨列里的结消退，性器抽离他的身体时，莫扎特仍然醒着，结合后的身体因这个微小的刺激打了个颤。萨列里打横抱起了这位甜蜜的宿敌，离开暗巷的阴影前给了他一个安抚的亲吻。莫扎特哼唧着窝进大师的怀里睡着了。

留大师一个人与巷子外等候多时的管家打了一个尴尬的照面。

END

 

注释：  
*《1791年莫扎特的最后一年》：“到了1791年，宫廷乐正安东尼奥·萨列里在4月16日与17日指挥了每年都举行的逾越节音乐会，并以‘莫扎特先生全新创作的一首大交响曲’开始”；“为数众多的维也纳上流观众聆听到的他们的皇家后宫作曲家的最后三部交响乐之一——非常讽刺地——是由安东尼奥·萨列里指挥上演的”；“这也许是莫扎特生前最后一次听到一支大乐队”。看到此处我内心毫无悲伤，只想开车。


End file.
